Two Faces Of One Person
by kyhplz
Summary: 14 year old Ed discovers what Roy did in Ishbal. He gets mad. Not waht you'd expect, better summary in bio. Oneshot. RoyEd if you squint.


Okay, so…

This is my first FMA fic/fma one-shot, so it may not be five-star quality. I just hope it doesn't disappoint anyone, honestly.

Well… here goes nothing.

By the way, Ed's fourteen in this fic. Not old enough to know about the need of human lives, but old enough to know about the stone's abilities.

WARNING: If you don't like Roy being beaten up, do not read on. .

It's also quite Ooc, as well. Don't worry; I guess that's to be accounted for.

* * *

"You monster! All those lives… how could you?"

"It was a matter of life or death, I didn't have a say in the matter!"

"Bullshit, you bastard!"

"You weren't there! "

There was a metal striking flesh sound, as a rather short, blonde-haired and golden eyed boy, who had a face of pure fury, had his metal right arm implanted on the cheek of a taller, black-haired and onyx-eyed man, whose face only held shock.

Stumbling backwards, Roy Mustang clutched his cheek, which hurt like mad.

The boy brought his metal limb back to his side, while staring the man in the face.

"For a little while, I thought you had a heart, Roy. Now I see, though, I was wrong."

Laughter stopped the boy from walking away. It was dull, humorless laughter, laced with a hint of sorrow.

"Are you saying that I'm the only one at fault, Fullmetal? If so, then I'm afraid you're terribly wrong. Armstrong isn't heartless, yet he killed as well. Trust me, Edward, if I had a choice back then, I would have backed right out, so would Armstrong and thousands of others."

"Bullshit, Mustang. If you wanted out so much, why did you become a State Alchemist in the first place?"

"The same reason as you, Fullmetal. I have goals, too, though they aren't a fairytale, like yours."

"I just want to get our bodies back, is that such a fairytale?!"

"Why did you lose your arms and your leg, and why did your brother lose his body? It's because you both chased a fairytale; bringing people back to life. Now you two are pursuing another fairytale; the philosopher's stone. It makes you wonder, what will you boys lose because of chasing this one? Each other?"

"We'll get the stone, no matter what!"

"Equivalent exchange, Edward. What will you lose in order to gain the stone? It's not like you just have to dig a few meters underground and there it is."

"No matter what the cost, I will get the stone."

"Yes, and when you get your bodies back, what then?"

"This isn't about the stone, Colonel."

"Then don't go off topic."

"You're the one that started it."

"Shut up!"

Smirking, Roy sauntered over to the fourteen year-old boy, and was about to speak, before there was a strong pain on his nose, and it was throbbing. Looking down in the general area of his nose, he saw Edward's auto-mail fist planted there.

Biting his bottom lip to keep from whimpering, Roy glared as best as his pain would let him at Edward, who was grinning in satisfaction.

"That was uncalled for, Edward." Roy said, after several moments of pained silence, if your name was Roy Mustang.

"Oh, I think it was." Edward removed his hand from Roy's nose, letting it hang at his side.

"You disgust me, you know that?" Roy nodded.

"I know, Fullmetal. I know."

"Smartass bastard."

"Pipsqueak."

"Who're you calling a mouse smaller than a golf ball?!"

"You, apparently."

"Will you stop with the smart attitude?" Edward cried, kicking Roy forcefully in the leg, with his automail, which was, unfortunately, bare.

A scream of pain jolted Ed to awareness, as he saw Roy hunched over, grabbing his leg and trembling.

Instantly the boy ran over to the Colonel, and instantly he regretted it. He could see a trail of blood from where he kicked Roy. The wound was probably a screw or a sharp piece of metal that pierced the skin.

"A-are you okay, Roy…"

"I-I'm fine."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Come on Roy."

"No."

"Please."

"Leave me alone!"

Ed stepped back at Roy's sudden outburst, a hint of fear in his eyes. The Colonel didn't even look up; it was hard enough to concentrate on the floor, with the blackness that was starting to fog the edge of his sight. Damn Edward, and damn pain.

"Damn it, Colonel! Your leg is wounded, let me see it!"

"I told you to leave me alone!"

Sighing, Ed slowly and cautiously walked over to Roy, whose sight was starting to get black blotches all over. Once thing he noticed was the Red that was starting to stain the carpet.

"Damn…" He muttered.

Ed kept walking, until he was about two meters away Roy.

"Roy… please…"

Roy's body felt cold, quite suddenly. '_So cold… if only I could get to the couch…'_ He stood up, completely ignoring Ed and, clinging to various things for support, and made his way to the couch at the other end of the room.

Meanwhile, Ed watched the visible trail of blood that was falling from Roy's leg.

He only made it half way, before he fell, panting and trembling from the pain.

Ed, no longer cautious, ran over to Roy's side, throwing Roy's arm over his shoulder and pulling him up, so that Roy leant on him.

Roy, on the other hand, felt weak, and made no move whatsoever to break away. Instead, he slumped a little lower onto Ed's side.

Ed, not used to having so much weight, stumbled slightly, before readjusting Roy's position. He then dragged the semi-conscious Colonel to the navy clue couch, before reaching for the first-aid kit in Mustang's drawer of his desk.

Opening it, he took out some gauze, a wet rag, and a few bandages.

"This is going to sting," Ed told his semi-conscious companion, who's eyes were starting to become unfocused.

Suddenly, Roy yelped and was about to stand, before he noticed a hand on his chest.

"Don't. Move." The stinging sensation soon gave way to any comments Roy was about to make, as he began to wince, but leant back and dealt with it as best as he could manage.

"Good boy," Roy didn't notice the fact that Ed has just praised him like a dog. No, he was way too damn focused on the pain.

Once he finished with the gauze and had thrown it in a nearby trash bin, Ed used the rag to wipe off as much blood in the area as he could, before applying the bandage. He then started wiping Roy's leg to get rid of the rest of the blood that gashed on his leg, who was, at this point, unconscious.

Grinning at his handiwork, Ed noticed that Roy's face was contorted with pain. He would never tell anyone, but he had a very strong impulse to help soothe the pain; hug him, cuddle him, almost anything. But no, he just pulled up a chair, and watched as Roy's face began to relax.

It was nearly an hour before Roy woke up, and the first thing he saw was Ed, fast asleep on a chair, his head beaded with sweat and Ed himself was trembling. Sighing, Roy spun around, planted his feet on the ground, stood up, and fell.

"What the hell?" Roy wondered, before remembering the gash in his leg. "Oh yeah…" Sighing, he sat up, before trying to stand up, slower this time. Even thought it was excruciatingly painful, Roy still picked the boy up, bridal-style, and placing him on the couch gently, before putting the now-damp rag on his forehead.

Smiling softly, Roy limped to his desk, lest he be showered by bullets.

It was another hour before Ed woke up, to find a rag on his head. Knowing who did this, Ed stood up and walked over to Roy, who was entirely focused on his paperwork.

Ed cleared his throat.

No response.

He clapped.

No response.

He poked Roy on the arm.

Ahh, there was that response.

"Ack!" Roy practically jumped out of his seat. He would have, too, if it weren't for his leg.

A small giggle brought him face-to-face with Ed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Roy cried, before turning back in his seat.

"Now go ruin someone else's time, no mine."

Pouting, Ed crossed his arms.

"That's all the thanks I get for bandaging your leg?"

"It your fault it was cute in the first place."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Yes, it was, Fullmetal. Now go see your brother, you been here far too long."

"I'm not leaving until you say thanks!"

"That'll be a long wait, Edward."

"Just say it, asshole!"

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Just say it!"

"I refuse to."

And so, this continued on for fifteen minutes, until there was a rap on the door.

"Brother, it's been two and a half hours! Are you done yet?" Alphonse Elric called to his elder brother.

"Just a second, Al!" The elder of the two called back, before turning to Roy.

"Tomorrow, Colonel Bastard, tomorrow."

"See you then, Fullmetal."

With that, Ed stormed out of Roy's office, and out of Eastern HQ, his brother following close behind.

* * *

Good? Bad?

Good, I hope. )

Constructive criticism is always quite lovely, as are reviews.


End file.
